Cardiovascular disease is one of the leading causes of death. Blood pumps for insertion into the vasculature of a patient have been developed to provide mechanical circulatory support by supplementing the blood pumping action of a damaged or diseased heart. An example of an intravascular blood pump is the intra-aortic balloon pump, which is a pneumatic device typically deployed in an aorta of a patient to augment the pumping action of the heart. Typically, the aortic balloon pump includes a balloon, which inflates and deflates in a predetermined synchronous pattern with respect to the diastole and systole of the patient (inflates during diastole and deflates during systole). The aortic balloon pump typically inflates during diastole, thereby increasing coronary flow in the coronary arteries, and deflates during systole, thereby increasing blood flow forward in the aorta.